A Blondes Rendezvous
by laila10
Summary: Ginny Weasley has decided to step out of the shadows and become noticed. but when something happens to her hair, people begin to notice her even more.... especially a certain blond. GWxDM
1. Marvelous Miracle Hair

**A/N: Hi, well this is my first fic and i hope you like it. this ones short but i promise the others to be longer. anyways i dont own harry potter or any of the characters. the only thing thats mine is the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

--

Ginny Weasley groans as she is awakened by the sound of another one of her twin brothers' experiments. She groggily sits up and combs her fingers through her

hair. It is another hot summer day at the burrow and she can smell her mothers cooking from downstairs. She slowly stands up and walks to the bathroom. She gently

washes her face and brushes her teeth. After performing a few glamour charms to cover the dark shadows placed under her eyes she makes her way to her bed and

sits down. She is now in the summer leading to her 6th year at Hogwarts. However, after defeating Voldemort, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to graduate a year

early by taking private summer courses with Professor Dumbledore. This would be the first year Ginny didn't have to walk in their shadow and be known as the Golden

Trio's "pet." She had decided that she would make the best of this school year by making herself noticed for a change. Ginny had grown over the first few months of

summer. Her hair was no longer in a tangled mess, but long, smooth and silky. She had grown quite a few inches and was now 5"6 with very long legs. She had a

toned body from quidditch training and had filled out quite nicely. She had become best friends with Lavender Brown and the brunette's fashion style and fiery

personality had rubbed off on her. She decided to ditch the old, baggy hand me downs and get newer, tighter, and form fitting wardrobe. She got the money for this

new wardrobe by getting a job at the twins joke shop. Suddenly she remembers she has work today.

"Shit!" Ginny mumbles as she rushes to change into a pair of dark blue low riders and a white tank top. She goes down the stairs so fast she almost trips twice and

stumbles into the kitchen.

"Good morning Ginny dear. Awful late time to be waking up isn't it," her mother says in a cheery voice. "Don't you have work today?"

"Yes mum, I just remembered," Ginny huffs as she quickly grabs two muffins a speeds out the door

--

Ginny was sorting through the thousands of boxes the twins had in the shop. She was attempting to organize them and put them on the shelves, but the twins being

who they were had no sense in organization, making the task close to impossible. Ginny sincerely thought that the twins would not be able to manage the store

without her. As she roughly tore open another box she finds an item she hadn't seen before. The package read _Marvelous Miracle Hair._ She flipped the package over

and read the back.

_Simply run the lotion through your hair and watch as it makes your hair have more volume than ever before. The change will be noticeable in as little as 14 hours_

Ginny decides to use the product. She puts up a sign on the counter reading, _On break, back in five minutes,_ and hurried to the bathroom in the back room. She

squirts some of the mysterious lotion in her hands and runs it through her hair just as the package had instructed. It surprisingly smelled like strawberry. Smiling to

herself Ginny walks back to the counter only to be met by a usual group of teenage boys who either really loved the joke shop, or just wanted to hit on her again. She

assumed the latter since they had been here just a few hours before. Yes, this would be another long day at the shop.

--

Ginny plops down on her bed exhausted from work. She had managed to only work through half of the boxes at the shop before giving up. Deciding she needed to

relax, she makes her way downstairs and out the door. She walks to the shack next to her house and picks out her broom. It's an old Cleansweep but Ginny didnt

really mind since she had never ridden on a better broom to compare it to. She climbs onto the back of the broom and gently kicks off the ground. She glides through

the night sky while looking at the stars. This was Ginny's favorite place. It was so calming to Ginny, to be surrounded by nature, gliding through the air. She can here

the crickets chirping, and the distant quarrel between two garden gnomes. She looks back to the burrow, where she had grown up, and had a loving life with here

family. She had never known wealth, yet Ginny always loved her childhood. The only thing she would like to change would be to not be known as the youngest

Weasley, the shy girl, or the Golden Trios pet; no she wanted to be known as Ginny Weasley. This year would let her step out of her shell and let herself be known.

She begins expertly swooping through the air, swerving between the trees and dodging branches. Deciding it was getting too late she decends towards the Burrow,

returns her broom and walks up the squeaky, old stairs to her room. The combination of a long day at work and flying for hours begins to catch up to Ginny so she

drifts off to sleep the second her head hits the pillow. She sleeps a peaceful dreamless sleep, oblivious to the surprise which awaits her in the morning.

**--**

**Hope you liked it. i will update soon, i promise. please leave reviews. thanks.**

**-Laila10**


	2. Blond hair?

**A/N: Well here is the second chapter, i hope you enjoy it. i dont own harry potter or any of the characters, only the plot.**

**--**

Waking up Ginny cheerfully walks to the bathroom having a feeling that today would be

a good day. She was off work and was planning on going to Muggle London with

Lavender for shopping and lunch. However, as she looked in the mirror all thoughts were wiped away. She stood there with her mouth hanging open, not understanding the reflection she was receiving. It was a girl, probably her age, with the same pajamas as her. She had hazel eyes and a few freckles scattered across the bridge of her petite nose. Her mouth was slightly open, and she held an expression of disbelief. However, the only difference between this girl and Ginny, was her hair. The reflection's hair was blond and framed her face well. Coming to her senses, Ginny realized that the reflection was in-fact herself. She let out a belated shriek of surprise. She pulled against her hair, sure that it was just a wig, but the blond hair did not detach itself. This could not be happening she thought. It just couldn't, she must be dreaming. Minutes pass as she tries to awaken herself from this horrible dream. However, Ginny remains in front of the mirror with her mouth hanging open. She then remembers what must have caused this. She runs to the twins' room faster than if she were flying on a broom.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Ginny bellows.

The twins jolt awake. At first they can barely open their eyes, but after they see their younger sister, they grow to the size of a quaffels. A mischievous smile appears on their faces. Fred opens his mouth and begins the torment:

"Blimey Gin…"

"Never new you went for the blond look…"

"Cant say it looks that bad…"

"But it's wicked.."

"Bloody different"

"But indeed wicked." They concluded together.

Her Weasley temper got the best of her. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH BLOND HAIR? FIX MY HAIR! FIX MY HAIR RIGHT NOW, OR I CAN GARAUTEE YOU WONT EVER BE ABLE TO RIDE A BROOM FOR THE REST OF YOUR RUDDY LIVES!"

"Gin, you see, you need to calm down…."

"We don't even know what you're yelling about…"

"We swear, we stopped doing experiments on you…."

"Yea, we're doing them on ourselves…"

"We had nothing to do with your hair..." They rushed, trying to save themselves by the spitfire standing in front of them.

"MARVELOUS MAGICAL HAIR!" Ginny shrieked.

Comprehension dawned on the two.

"You weren't supposed to open that box….."

"That box is full of the new products which still need to be improved…."

"You see, it doesn't exactly give your hair volume…"

"And…"

"We don't really know how to reverse it…"

"Yet!" George added.

"You mean I have to live with this hair until your brilliant minds come up with a _cure_?" She asked, her voice becoming dangerously low.

"Yes…"

"Sorry Gin.."

"But don't fret dear sister…"

"We will get right on it." They added with their signature smiles

Ginny stalked off without saying another word to the two, and slammed the door as she left the room. She got back to her room and went to the mirror, trying to make her hair look decent. She then placed a charm on the tips of her hair turning them red. She brushed her hair roughly and tied it up into a messy bun. If she didn't get ready soon, she would run late to meet Lavender. She changed into black jean shorts and a blue cami and slipped on a thing sweater to make sure she wouldn't get cold. She descended the stairs as if nothing was wrong and went to the kitchen.

Her mother turned to greet her but instead gasped. "Ginny dear, your hair! What happened?" her mother asked still shocked. "Not that it doesn't look nice," she quickly added after the look Ginny gave her.

"Nothing mum. Ask the twins, they know" and with that she grabbed two pieces of toast and made her way out the door.

--

"Merlin Ginny! I absolutely love your hair. The red tips are a fantastic touch, I must say. You are going to make an impression at Hogwarts all right. All the boys will be drooling after you." Lavender said with a mischievous smirk as they sat in a Muggle coffee store called "Starbucks"

That actually took Ginny by surprise. Instead of answering her friend she began to have an epiphany. Maybe this is good for her. Maybe this is just what she needed to step out of the shadows and make a scene. Her new hair could be worked to her advantage. Nobody would expect a _Weasley, _who are know for their red hair, to be _blond. _ Yes, this new hair was exactly what she needed. Her secret weapon for her plan.

"Merlin Lav, you're a genius! This is what I needed. I mean, at first I hated it. But you just made me realize, this accident, will probably be the best thing that happened to me" Ginny exclaimed with a smile.

The rest of the day was consumed of the girls buying clothes they really didn't need and constant gossiping.

--

She had two hours before the Hogwarts Express would leave. She had already packed all her supplies and clothes. She had decided to meet Lavender at platform 9 ¾ . She woke, still half asleep and walked into the shower. After her shower she got dressed in a jean mini skirt she had bought a week ago and a white halter top. She applied no make up except the usual eye liner. She was in a fairly good mood. Excited, yet nervous to the reactions to her new hair. After saying good morning to her mother she poured herself a bowl of cereal and ate it while her mom rushed around the house making sure she didn't forget anything.

"Do you have your textbooks dear?" her mother asked as she hurried to finish the sandwiches she had prepared for Ginny's train ride.

"Yes mum"

"your clothes?"

"Yes mum"

"your tooth brush?"

"yes"

"your uniform?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I have everything, now lets get going" Ginny said annoyed that she barely ate anything.

--

She met Lavender at the platform just as planned. She let Lavender run through first. This was it, the beginning of her new reputation at Hogwarts. She begins to slowly run.

**--**

**Hope you liked it. new chapter will come soon. review!**

-**Laila10**


	3. dealing with a snake

**Hey, sorry it took longer than usual. Anyways, hope you like it!**

**--**

She stepped out onto the familiar platform and saw Lavender seconds later. They hurried to the train to find an empty compartment where Ginny waved to her mom

from the window. The whistle blew and moments later Luna, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and the Patil Twins came hurried into the compartment fast enough to not even

show notice to the mysterious girl seated next to Lavender.

After a few odd stairs Luna broke the silence and spoke "Lavender, Ginny, how was your Summer?"

The other occupants of the compartment finally looked at Ginny.

The Patil twins squealed "Ginny I love your hair. Its so cool, very nice change. Its so pretty"

The others agreed and Ginny smiled to herself. They then all launched themselves into excited gossip about the year to come. The staff, their courses, who was dating

who, who did what over summer, ect. The constant talking started giving Ginny a headache so she excused herself. She walked down to the end of the train and went

to the bathroom. She quickly adjusted her hair and touched up her make up. She stepped out of the bathroom and surprisingly saw Malfoy and his blokes coming out

of her compartment. Malfoy had definitely done some growing over the past years too. He was a little more than six foot and was muscular. He did not plaster his hair

to his head, but rather let it fall gently atop his head. He had a defined jaw line and cold gray eyes. Ginny almost gagged at herself, realizing what and who she was

thinking about.

She looked back to him, noting that he was obviously annoyed and was speaking to his friends. Only when he reached his compartment did he notice her. He said

something to his friends and they all went into the compartment. However, oddly enough, he remained outside. He began walking towards Ginny. She prepared

herself for the pigheaded comment she was about to receive which would probably be about her family.

"Are you lost?' were the words which came out of his mouth.

Ginny was utterly shocked. Did he not know who she was??

"No Malfoy, I'm not bloody lost"

It was his turn to be confused.

"Sorry, I don't know who you are. I thought you must have been a transfer student."

"You really are thick aren't you? You've known me for years Malfoy." Ginny laughed finding this highly amusing and interesting. People only knew her because she was

a Weasley. Her red hair must have been a beacon for people to identify her. Without it, some people wouldn't recognize her.

Malfoy was shocked. Nobody talked to him that way. He was a Malfoy, everyone knew better than to insult a Malfoy. But the statement from the attractive blond

spitfire did not offend him in the slightest. He put on one of his charming smiles and decided to reveal who this mysterious girl was.

"I would think I would remember someone as attractive as you." He spoke while taking a step close to her.

"I would think so too." Ginny replied with a mischievous smile.

Malfoy was once again shocked by how outspoken the girl was.

"How about we go into my compartment to talk about this." Malfoy said.

Ginny had to contain her laughing. She was cautious to go with Malfoy, but thought it would be a hell of a lot of fun to see what would happen. She agreed with an

incline of her head, and a smile on her lips.

When they got to his compartment, he told his friends to leave and they left without a word. Malfoy held his hand in front of himself, inviting Ginny to go in first. He

took this time to admire her long legs and perfectly shaped bum. Trunks and suitcases took up the seats so the two were forced to stand.

"Will you now tell me your name?" Malfoy asked.

"Nope."

"Your house?"

"It would give me away."

Malfoy stepped closer, making Ginny take a step back.

"Now kitten, how am I ever supposed to guess your name without any clues?"

"Use the brain you claim you have" Ginny responded.

Again, Malfoy took a step forward, causing Ginny to step back.

"No need to be harsh. Since you refuse to help me I will call you kitten until this mystery is over."

Ginny smiled. Malfoy really _was _thick.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night"

Malfoy took the final step forward causing Ginny to hit the wall and gasp.

"I could show you how to help me sleep at night" he said while pushing his body against hers.

Once again, Ginny gasped. She licked her lips, which were suddenly dry and regained her composer.

"I am going to refuse the offer, thanks." She said sarcastically.

Malfoy pressed himself closer, feeling every part of her against him, hoping for another reaction. She was not surprised this time, and kept the same calm face.

Disappointed he detached himself.

"Well then, I suspect to see you in school and discover what house you belong to" he said with that charming smile again.

"I cant wait." She once again spoke sarcastically.

She left the compartment with a sly smile. She returned to her compartment and took a seat next to Lav.

"Blimey Ginny, where were you? You missed Malfoy and his bloody prats bombarding us.

"Oh, I just ran into some people and said hi." She said.

Lavender gave her a curious look. Ginny gave her a wink and whispered. "I'll tell you later.

--

Arriving at the castle always made Ginny happy. She loved Hogwarts. It was a second home to her. She made her way to the great Hall. She seated herself at her

house table and even received curious looks from her housemates! She was happily talking with everyone and receiving the compliments and shock towards her new

hair, oblivious to the pair of grey eyes, which were curiously searching for her.

--

**Hope you enjoyed it. I dont really know what direction this is going in. reviews would be great. thanks.**

**-Laila10**


	4. Ginny Weasley?

**Hey, sorry, i know it took long. I was out of town for the 4th of july. anyways i really will update soon this time. hope you like it.**

**--**

**GPOV**

I was waiting for the sorting to be finished so I could finally eat. The train ride had been long and I was starving. Then, I felt them, a pair of gray eyes on me.

Surprisingly, they looked somewhat amused. I smirked back at him.

DPOV

_A Gryffindor. Well that is interesting. At least she doesn't sit with the Pothead and Weasel. Speaking of the idiots, where were they? _

"Blaise, where is Potter and Weasley?" I ask my closest friend, Blaise Zabini.

"Didn't you hear mate?" he asks.

I shortly shake my head.

"They graduated a year early, something about wanting to start auror training as soon as possible."

"Bloody kiss ups, get whatever the hell they want," I muttered under my breath. I returned my attention to the mysterious blond. She then turns looks up and catches

my eye. I smirk and she returns it with a smirk of her own, good enough to make even a Slytherin proud. Blaise then follows my eyes.

"Good one Drake. Haven't seen her around though, that is sure surprising." He says.

"That's the unusual part, neither have I? I ran into her on the train, a spitfire that one, wouldn't tell me her name. Do you know who she is?"

"Sorry mate, I'm clueless. She sure is one you want to keep an eye on, maybe if you get lucky, even a hand or two." He said with a smirk.

"Indeed." I replied with a mischievous smile.

--

**GPOV**

I sit in bed looking over my schedule. I have potions and defense against the dark arts with the seventh years. It's not surprising, since I did so well in my OWLs. I

looked down at the schedule again. Even more fun, both classes are Gryffindor and Slytherin. That mean I had Lavender, and a certain ferret in my classes. How

interesting. I put my schedule down on my bedside table. I walk to the bathroom I share with four other girls, Angela, Kiera, Natalie, and Emma. I was closest with

Emma and Angela. Kiera and Natalie spread too many rumors about people and were bitchy sometimes. I turn the water on, wash my face, and brush my teeth. I tie

my hair into a ponytail, make my way over to the bead, and drift asleep.

--

**GPOV**

It's the fist day of the year and I wake up excited. I wear jean short shorts and a simple black cami. It doesn't really matter since I have uniform on top anyways. I

make my way down to the Great Hall and sit next to Lavender. Right when I sit down, she starts her interrogation.

"So what really happened on the train yesterday Ginny." Lavender asks curiously.

I smile. "I ran into a ferret."

A smile also takes a place on her face. "So, what happened?"

I then tell her everything that happened. She is laughing in her seat.

"Ginny, do you realize how good this is. He's a Slytherin, and a Malfoy at that. And have you seen how good he looks. He's the Slytherin Sex God for crying out loud.

Hes already bedded more than half the girls in school…..and he's interested in _you."_

Lavender then squealed. "Ginny, you know how I made Head Girl?"

Ginny nodded "Oh yea, blimey, I forgot to ask who the Head Boy is, I mean, you have to share a common room with him!"

"I believe he's staring at you right now." She giggled.

I look up, and sure enough, there he was, with his usual Malfoy smirk plastered to his face, but his eyes held a seductive stare. I returned the smirk, but was sure it

didn't look nearly as good as his. Lavender watched the whole interaction with a smile.

"No, Malfoy made Head Boy?"

"I know, I was shocked too," she said.

"You have to share a common room with Malfoy?" I asked incredulously

"Yes, but its really not all bad. He does walk around with his shirt off, and let me tell you, Quidditch has done that boy well." She explained.

I shake my head at my friend laughing. I then bid her farewell and make my way to history of magic. The classroom reminded me of death, except worse. It was so

boring.

--

**DPOV**

I make my way to the Great Hall and sit down next to Blaise and Pansy.

"Hi Draco," Pansy says.

She used to be in love with me when we were younger, but Pansy and I were just friends. She had her dark hair in a bob and was always perky and nice.

"Hey Drake, two lions are looking over at you." Blaise said.

I looked up and sure enough, there they were. I seductively smirked up. She returned my gesture, emphasizing her seductiveness though.

I speak about my schedule with Blaise. After a few minutes, I make it to my first class: Transfiguration. McGonagall was as stiff as ever. The class was extremely

boring since in was the first day. After the class, I made my way to DADA. When I arrived, I took a usual seat next to Blaise and Pansy, and surprisingly saw the

blond sitting next to the usual Lavender Brown, but also Finnegan. _That's interesting, isn't she a sixth year_?

The new professor stepped in the room. He had green robes on and looked….normal. _That was a first_, Draco thought. He was probably in his mid-forties and had

brown hair, which was combed to the side.

"Hello, I am Professor Waterbloom, and I am your new DADA professor. I will begin with calling role, and then I will split you into pairs, and each pair will duel another

pair."

He finished role and then asked if he missed anyone. I already new who he missed, and this was the time where the blond's name would be revealed. She

raised her hand.

"Ah, yes. The sixth year who was advanced into this class. Let me get my sheet out again and find your name." His eyes roamed over the paper until he found it.

"Ginerva Weasley, is it?" He asked.

The girl nodded "I prefer Ginny professor" she said politely.

Draco's façade was washed away. His jaw dropped. He could here gasps from fellow Slytherins. The male population of his house hadn't failed to notice the female.

They were all now very interested. Regaining composure, he turned to Blaise.

"Didn't expect that. It's the little Weasellette. Can you believe it mate?" Draco asked chuckling.

"Sure didn't. She definitely grew up. Blond works well for her. Better than the ghastly red hair." Blaise said

Draco nodded in agreement.

They began breaking up into pairs. Blaise and I were together, and Ginny and Lavender together. The professor then split them into dueling pairs.

"Malfoy Zabini, you will be dueling Weasley and Brown." He spoke

I smiled evilly and walked towards them.

"Miss me Weasellette?" I said.

**--**

**thanks for reading. please please please review. il update soon.**


	5. a bet

**yes, i know. i took longer than usual. im still not exactly sure what direction this is going in, so its taking me longer that usual. anyways, i thought this chapter should be fun. i really hope you like it. and thanks for the reveiws.**

**--**

**GPOV**

We were paired with Malfoy and Zabini. This should be fun. I then see him walking towards me.

"Miss me weasellette?" he asks.

"Of course, why else would I be so happy to see you?" I say in a purposely dead voice with a smug smile."

"My, my, Ginny Weasley. Who would have thunk it? You sure have grown up haven't you?" Zabini says with a charming smile.

"Blaise Zabini, you are quite the charmer aren't you." I say taking in his looks. He was about the same height and body structure as Draco, except his hair was black

and slightly longer. His skin was a darker than his pale friend.

"Drake, she's also quite smart." Zabini says with a smile on his face.

Right then the professor walks by.

"Alright you four, enough of this chit chat, now bow to each other and begin." He says and walks off.

Lavender and I bowed, receiving a returning a bow from Malfoy and Zabini. They start grinning at us. I then look down at my self while bowing, and realize that our

current body pose was showing quite an amount of cleavage to the snakes in front of us. Before I can say anything, Lavender had noticed what they were grinning at

and acted.

"Stupefy!" she screams sending Zabini flying backwards.

"Expelleriamus!" Malfoy and I yell at the same time, sending our wands flying to our opponents.

Since Zabini was still knocked on the floor, Lavender cried "Expelleriamus!" towards Malfoy retrieving my wand from his grasp.

Malfoy is now without a wand and Zabini is just managing to get off the floor.

With my wand in hand I "Expelleriamus" at Zabini while Lavender does the body binding charm on both boys causing them to fall to the floor. We now have both

wands and they are not able to move.

Lavender and I crouch next to the boys.

"Now remember, we are not _kittens_" I say to Malfoy.

"We are lions, and we are able to scratch and bite." Lavender finishes for me.

"Trust me darling, you can bite and scratch me all you want laying under me in bed." Zabini says with a sly smile.

I begin to laugh and Lavender says "If you don't mind, I prefer to be on top Zabini," with a smirk of her own.

We all begin to chuckle at her comment.

"you should watch who you joke with, anybody in the right mind will actually take you up on that offer."

"Good thing you're not in the right mind Zabini," she says.

Before the boy could respond, Professor Waterbloom then walks towards us.

"Good job ladies, that was awful quick. These boys must not be the best duelers, are they?" He says with a chuckle while eyeing the current predicament of the boys.

They were now glaring at the professor.

"Far from it sir." Lavender says with a smile.

"Well then, carry on. Maybe while they're on the floor, you can show them some useful dueling techniques." He says while walking away.

We look down at the boys. Lavender something in my ear, and an evil smile appears on my face.

"Now boys, you of course now of the Slytherin Back to School Party, since it is always hosted by your house."

They nod. "Yes, but only Slytherins attend."

"Well we would like to make you a wager. Me and lavender against you two. Starting tomorrow after breakfast, whichever team who has the most people _show _

_interest _towards them, wins. If we win, we get to come to your party."

The boys smile. After all, they were the two most notorious Slytherins when it came to looks and shagging countless amounts of the Hogwarts female population.

"So youre proposing us against you, to see who can get hit on most?" Malfoy says.

"Surprise, surprise, you catch on quick Malfoy." I say

"And if we win?" Malfoy asks, ignoring my previous comment.

"You decided," Lavender responds.

Zabini immediately responds "a lap dance"

"Merlin Zabini, and for a moment I actually thought you were a charmer." I say, shaking my head towards the boy.

"Well do you agree?" he asks.

"Of course." I say with a smile.

--

**GPOV**

I wake up the next day determined. Since it was Friday, all sixth and seventh years were allowed to dress in their choice of clothing.

After washing my face a brushing my teeth, I walk to my closet. I pick out my shortest skirt, which could also pass for a strip of cloth sewn together. Underneath I am

wearing red lace panties. I decided to put on the matching bra. I then put on a _fitting _ white button blouse, unbuttoning the first few buttons so that an ample amount

of cleavage would show. You could see traces of the bra through the shirt. I put on black, four inch stiletto heals and cautiously walked towards the mirror. I apply

slightly more eyeliner than usual and put a charm on my hair to let it cascade in curls down my back. I knew I looked like a slut, but I would really be a slut if I gave

the Slytherin sex gods a lap dance. My reasoning ended up being. 'I dress like a slut, to refrain from actually being one.' _Works for me._ I thought. I quickly put a charm

on four quills. I would hand one to the other three participants of the bet. These quills would count how many times a person gets hit on as longs as they keep it with

them the whole day. I smile to my craftsmanship. I make my way to the seventh year dorms and find Lavender. She, like me is wearing an ultra short skirt, except

hers is black. She has stripper stockings underneath. She was wearing a strapless purple belly button shirt and you could see the top of her black bra sticking out. Her

hair was pin straight and the eye makeup, like mine was darker than usual. We smile to each other.

"We are totally going to win." I say.

"Hell, even Malfoy and Zabini are going to hit on us. Bloody idiots might make us win on there own."

Before we leave the room Lavender sprays some perfume on me.

"I bought it last weekend. Best smelling thing I have ever smelled. All the boys will be drooling after us."

I laugh, but then smell my self and immediately agree with her.

--

**DPOV**

I wake up today and see Blaise already awake. He is dressed in the tightest black muscle shirt, and regular long dress pants. His hair looks extra shiny and silky

today, probably the result of glamour charms.

"Bloody hell mate, could have woken me up." I say

He just laughs "Whenever I wake you up you through a hissy fit."

I decide not to press the matter because it was true, except I would have liked to argue the term "hissy fit."

I find my grey muscle shirt, which also happened to be the tightest one I owned. I put on long black pants almost Identical to Blaise' and performed a few glamours on

my hair. I put on my most expensive cologne while Blaise does the same.

"Looking better than ever mate." He says

"I didn't know that were possible." I say with a smirk.

We start walking toward the Great Hall. We were to meet them at one of the unused class rooms right by it. We finally reach the class. I put my hand on the doorknob

and gently twist and push it open. I take in the sight before me.

Suddenly, it felt like my pants were too tight.

**--**

**thanks for reading. i hoped you liked it. anddd please review. the more reveiws i get, the faster i will update.**

**until next time,**

**Laila10**


	6. couldnt resist

**Yes, yes, i know, that took longer than usual. and i really have no excuse. Ive just been babysitting and enjoying summer. But i hope you like it anways.**

--

**GPOV**

The quills wouldn't activate until one was distributed to all four participants. Just then, the door is opened and Malfoy and Zabini walk in. I could swear the

temperature in the room went up ten degrees. My eyes hungrily took in the sight in front of me. Both boys were wearing muscle shirts. _Extremely tight _muscle shirts.

Anybody could easily see the shapes of a defined chest and torso. There biceps and were also very toned and sculpted. Their hair looked like it was made to run

your fingers through. For a few moments, all the four of us could do, was hungrily stare.

**DPOV**

Oh Merlin. My eyes ravished the two girls before me. Both in the shortest…skirts, if _you could call it that_, I've seen. Both wearing lacey bras clearly visible, and shirts,

which left the perfect amount to one's imagination. The darker makeup made them look edgier, which was even hotter. Finally Weasley speaks.

"Well, you two look nice." She says.

"But, don't get happy yet, that last compliment didn't count, not until I explain the rules of these quills." She says holding up four quills.

"Okay, so, you must carry one of these on your person at all times, if you want your points. If someone thinks something good about you, you earn one point. If

someone says something good, to, or about you, you earn two points. Lastly, if someone makes a _physical _approach, you earn three points. It's as simple as that."

And with that, she handed Blaise, Brown, and me a quill.

"Where did you get these quills Weasellette?" I ask curiously

"Well, since I'm not a spoiled prat, and don't _buy _everything, like some people, _Malfoy,_ I have brains to make things on my own."

"I must say I'm impressed, but I thought we were past that whole petty insults of wealth." I say.

"Oh, are we now? Since when?"

"Since you grew up." I say with a smirk.

She then looks down to her quill. "I should thank you, for the seven points that is. Two of them obviously from Malfoy's last comment, and the other five must have

come from yours and Zabini's thoughts."

"Don't flatter yourself, I have seven points of my own." He says with a smirk.

"Ok then, I believes we are already late for breakfast. I suggest that before Malfoy wins us our bet, we should go. I love a challenge."

**GPOV**

We all walk out of the unused classroom.

Lavender then says, "Sorry Ginny, I have Trelawney and it's already a long walk, I'll just skip breakfast. Bye." She then whispers in my ears "but don't worry, I'll walk

by as many boys bathrooms as I can on my way there." She says with a smirk.

I hear Zabini telling Malfoy he has to go talk about a paper with Snape.

Malfoy and I are all alone. I then take another sweep of his body with my eyes.

_Shit, shit, shit, stop thinking about Malfoy, you're going to lose us the bet._

"Well you look rather focused Weasley, trying not to think of something, or _someone?" _he says smirking.

_Yes. _"No, I'm perfectly fine."

"Well, my quill says otherwise." He says, his smirk growing. "Let me help you out."

I then feel my back against the wall and Malfoy is pressed against me. Before I know what was happening his skilled lips were on mine. He then slides his tongue

against my lips, asking for entrance. I unthinkingly oblige and part my lips. His tongue expertly roams my mouth, caressing my tongue, it felt so damn good. His hand

was gripping my waist, and my hand was in his silky hair. It soon became a battle of our tongues, both fighting for dominance. He then pulls away. We are both out

of breath.

I smirk. "That should most definitely be worth 50 points on my part." I say, knowing it wouldn't be, but thinking I deserved it.

"I couldn't resist, but no need to thank me for the head start. We'll win anyways." He says.

"Go on thinking that Malfoy, just don't be too sad when we're going to be the first Gryffindors at your party." And with that I head towards the Great Hall with Malfoy

following behind me.

**--**

**G****POV**

I sit in History of Magic remembering what had happened in the Great Hall.

Many whistles were heard. Neville shyly said I looked nice. Seamus made a few remarks of his own and put his hand on my thigh. Dean the same. Many others from

the Gryffindor table make comments. Sometimes people would make a move.

Even people from other houses approached me in the halls as I made myway towards this bloody class. My quill now read 205. I was pleased with myself but knew I

could do better. I let my mind wonder to the kiss with Malfoy. It wasn't romantic. It was hot, steamy, and lustful. My thoughts continued like that until the end of class

when I hear the bell. I make my way towards DADA.

**DPOV**

"You kissed her mate? Impressive. But don't let them win so easily." Blaise said after I told him with the encounter with Weasley. McGonagall was droning on and we

were sitting in the very back where she couldn't see us.

"They're not going to win Blaise, don't get your knickers in a twist." I said

"You saw them Drake. They're damn hot."

"And amazing for snogging." I say with a smirk.

"Merlin, she must be good, if _you _compliment her." He said with a smirk of his own. The bell then rang and we made our way to our nest class.

--

**DPOV**

I make it to DADA and on there was a sign on the door reading:

_You are to sit with the individuals you were with yesterday._

Blaise and I then step into the room looking for the two lions. Instead, we find a circle of guys, from both house, huddled around two desks. We walk forward, and

surely enough, there sit Weasley and Brown. They smirk up at us. Blaise and I sit at the two desks parallel to them, and soon enough, we were receiving lustful looks

from most Gryffindors. The few outgoing Gryffindors, and most Slytherins come up to us, and we too have our own little huddle. Professor Waterbloom then walks in.

"Alright, back to your seats everyone."

Once everyone had taken their seat, professor Waterbloom tells us we are going to be taking notes, with one person from the opposing dueling team we were with

yesterday. Brown and I switch spots.

"Well, you seem to be doing well Malfoy." Weasley says when I set my bag down next to her.

"You do to" I say "But not well enough." I add on.

"We'll see."

**GPOV**

Throughout the class I received lustful glances from the male population of the class. Malfoy and I finish our notes before the others and turn them in.

"Once again Mrs. Weasley, you finish before your peers, I am impressed." He turns to Malfoy, "Mr. Malfoy, this is a nice improvement from yesterday." He smiles.

"Since both of you are done, and have nothing to do, will you take this note to Dumbledore for me?" he asks, and I could swear, I even saw him eyeing me

throughout the conversation.

"Yes Professor." I say with a smile.

Malfoy and I make our way out of the classroom and through the corridor.

"Well Weasley, I didn't know you were so desperate for points that you'd even try to get them from a _teacher._"

"Malfoy, you bloody well know I wasn't trying anything, he was looking at me of his own accord. It's not my fault that _he couldn't resist._"

I then trip on my killer four inch stilettos, but luckily fall on Malfoy. We were currently in a corridor usually not used, since not many people went to Dumbledore's

office. I'm now on top of him, and my body pressing down on him.

He smirks up at me "Look who couldn't resist. I must say though, the change in position is quite nice."

He was right, I couldn't resist. I leaned down and captured his lips. He was immediately responsive. His lips moving against mine, this time more hungily than before.

My hands once again go to his hair, and his go down to my waist…wait no, they slide down farther. I once again allow him access to my mouth by parting my lips and

once again the battle for dominance begins. He is gripping my bum and them flips us so hes on top. It continues like this for a few minutes. We stop both out of

breath. His hand still on my bum, he lifts himself and me up onto our feet.

"Now how about that letter" he says with a smirk as if nothing happened.

**--**

**Hope you liked it. Next Chapter we will find out the winner of the bet. please please review.**

**thanks,**

**Laila10**


	7. Exception

AN/

I know, a long time. It wasnt writers block. I just never got to it. Sorry, but now that summers done:( and school is back, i think i can update 1 a week or 1 every 2 weeks. anyways, there should definitly not be a wait this long again. Hope you like it.

--

**GPOV**

I smirk at Malfoy as we reveal our numbers. Yes, we had beaten them by 26 points, which wasn't much of a difference considering our numbers were over a thousand.

"Guess I could make the party tomorrow night" I say, the smirk of triumph never leaving my face.

"I guess so." Malfoy gave a curt nod

Blaise on the other hand didn't look so unhappy. "Hope you guys know how to have a good time, because tomorrow you'll be in it with the snakes," he proclaimed with a smile.

Lavender and I shriek with joy as we make our way towards Gryffindor tower. We had to find something to wear. We could hardly contain ourselves from excitement. But that excitement was wiped away as we made it towards our room and heard our two roommates Kierra and Natalie talking.

"They looked like whores. They were prancing around every guy flaunting themselves off like sluts."

My eyes narrowed into slits and my Weasley temper was sure to get a hold of me soon. I quit listening to their nonsense and walk in with Lavender on my tail.

"You back stabbing, fake, gossiping, bitches! Do you ever stop talking about people? I swear you two are worse than the Patil twins and Parkinson combined" Lavender shouts in their direction.

They are shocked and for once in their lives don't say anything.

"You think everyone loves you but the truth is even under those pounds of makeup, the only thing that loves you is bullshit lying gossip. So for once in your life, I suggest you shut your fucking mouths and find yourself another room!." I yell

"Its not my fault you guys look like sluts who only want attention." Kierra says.

"Why are you trying to kick us out? To make room for your next customer?" Natalie said, with evil in her eyes.

That did it. I strode toward her, and slapped her straight across her face. The look of conceit was wiped from her face to be replaced with one of shock.

My voice was dangerously low as I spoke "Get the hell out of my fucking room, before I regret only slapping you. If I hear you spreading another fucking rumor about me or Lavender, I swear, you _will _ regret it."

And with that I waved my wand sending them and their belongings tumbling out into the hall. I look up to find Lavender trying to contain her laughter. I, on the other hand, cant even fathom a reason as to why shes laughing.

"Sorry Gin, its just, it looked like they right about pissed themselves."

I join her in the laughter.

I sit on the bed, calming down from my outburst, only to find that Lavender has one of her own as she opens the closet door with a look of frustration.

"And just what do you think we are going to WEAR tomorrow night Ginny."

All thoughts of the two girls who had nowhere to sleep tonight were swept from my mind as I internally confirmed that we had nothing to wear.

--

We had snuck out of the castle and made it to Hogsmeade. It was 7' oclock and we had 2 hours until Madame Malkins would close. We hurry down the street to make it to honey dukes first; I was short on chocolate fudge. Once my bag was full we make our way towards the dress shop.

We open the door and hear the bell ring. We wander away from the ball gowns and move towards a more casual section of the store. Lavender and I start flipping through the racks, searching. The clothes were nice but nothing had particularly caught my eye.

Lavender on the other hand had a bit more luck.

"Ginny! I found it!" Lavender proclaims happily. I look up to see what she is referring to. It is a simple, _short, _black halter dress. I follow her and wait outside the dressing room as she tries it on. The curtain is swept to the side and she steps out. It looked amazing on her. The length of the dress made her legs look like they went on for miles and fitted her perfectly. I smile.

"Lav, its amazing. Go pay while I keep searching."

She nods her head happily and makes her way towards the cashier.

A few minutes later Lavender returns and in her hand is two bags. She hands me one.

"Go try this on." she says.

I curiously eye the bag, but shrug and make my way to the dressing room. I pull the curtain shut and undress. I open the bag to find a dark green tube top. It was sure to be tight and show my stomach. _Lavender. _I think. Next to it were black denim shorts. The shorts look like they could fit a 9 year old. I shake my head but dress anyways. The green shirt fit really well and looked amazing. I slide the shorts up my legs. They just manage to cover my ass, and must be, by far, the shortest thing i had ever worn. Even though they were two things I probably wouldn't give a second glance, if I had seen them myself, I loved them.Sliding the curtain away i run up and hug my friend.

"Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou sooo much Lav. Your the best."I say

"I new it would look good, but not this good. You are going to turn heads, for sure." she said mischievously.

I pay for the dress and we leave the store happily.

--

**DPOV**

They had actually managed to beat us. _Well, I guess I shouldnt be too surprised, guys are perverts. No wonder they won. _I thought. But could I really blame any of the guys? I doubt it, based on how they looked today. I remember how Weasley looked today and our little snog session in the middle of the hall floor. _I suppose I shouldnt be too upset that she is going to be at the party tomorrow night. I doubt if many people will care. None of the Slytherin _guys _would complain and the girls would probably be mad, but forget after a few shots._

I look up from my train of thought and look out the window. It was getting dark but the weather was nice tonight. _I guess its time for another ride on the broom._

--

Truth be told, I hadnt gone on one of these flights since school started. I was currently on my Skyliner 3000 flying high above the Hogwarts grounds. Some students were still outside taking a walk, or studying, or puting their feet in the lake. I decided I was going to miss dinner and make it down to the kitchens later on. I continue to fly around aimlessly, enjoying the feeling to be flying.

--

**GPOV**

Lavender and I put our bags in our rooms. She went down to dinner and I told her I'd see her later on. I decide to tidy up around my area of the room, not that I was neat, but I just needed something to do. I then decided I'd go for a walk by the lake. I'd be alone for a while since everyone was at dinner. I make it down to the castle door soon enough and start to wander down the path towards the lake leisurely. The sun had already gone down but I could still see. I stop shortly to take off my sandals so I could go barefoot the rest of the way. The lake is still pretty far so I enjoy the feeling of the grass beneath my feet. My eyes wander as I get closer to the lake. All of a sudden, I misplace my foot, then attempt to take another step not to fall, but end up slipping, and then tumbling straight into the lake.

--

**DPOV**

It was getting darker outside and everyone had decided to go in for dinner. My eyes gaze over the grounds until they fall upon an appealing body wandering towards the lake. _Weasley, _I thought. I continued to watch her. She didn't seem to be paying attention to where she was going. I start to fly a little closer. Then, to my amusement, she manages to slip on something and fall into the lake. She emerges gasping and swimming towards the edge. She crawls out and I fly towards her.

"Weasley, you really should watch where you're going, especially at night." I said with a smirk. I then take the time to take in her looks. Her hair was dripping and wet, along with the rest of her I noticed. She had a white tee- shirt on, and her bra was pleasantly showing through her see through shirt. Her shorts and shirt clung to all of her curves.

"M-Mind your own b-buisin-ness Malfoy. What are you e-even doing here?" She asks between the chatter of her teeth.

"Didnt you notice the broom in my hands Weasley, I was just flying. Anyways," I pull of my jacket "put this on before you get sick." I said holding it out for her.

She eyes it suspicpicously.

"It doesn't bite Weasley."

She nods her head and mutters a thanks as she slides it onto each arm.

"Whatever. Im going to the kitchens and I'm guessing you missed dinner. You want to come?"

"Why are you being nice to me Malfoy. Arent you supposed to hate me? Im a _Weasley._"

I smirk. "Well, I can make exceptions. Now, don't change the subject, are you coming or not."

She bit her lip momentarily but then said. "Sure, a hot chocolate sounds good."

We walk towards the castle and she takes notice to the broom in my hand.

"Is that...the Skyline 3000?" She asks disbelievingly.

"Yea, my mother gave it to me for my birthday. What do you have."

She slightly blushes. "Its an old Cleansweep. _Nothing _compared to that."

"Do you ride often?" I asked curiously. Sure she played for Gryffindor at one point, but I was still curious.

"Yes. More than my brothers probably. Dont get me wrong, their better than me at quidditch by far. But I like to fly."

"Interesting." I never thought Id have something in common with a Weasley.

We reached the kitchen. I was about to find a house elf when Weasley was talking to Dobby.

"Misses Weazy, Misses Weazy, what would you like?" The little elf asks joyously.

"Hey Dobby. Can I please have a hot chocolate and a ...?"

She looks to me with a question in her eyes.

"A grill cheese sandwhich and a butterbeer."

--

**GPOV**

That was strange.

"A grill cheese, for a _Malfoy._"

"Weasley, if you do remember, Dobby used to be my house elf, and they were my favorite when I was younger."

"How touching." I said with a smirk.

We sit down on the stools.

"Tomorrow should be interesting, shouldnt it?" He said

"And why is that?" I say taking a sip from my hot chocolate.

"You and Brown will be the first Gryffindors to _ever_ come to the Slytherin Back to School Bash."

"Well then, I better look good. To make a history appearance and all." She said with a smile.

"Its not like that's too hard for you, now is it?"

--

Thanks for reading. please please please review. i need feedback.

thanks

-Laila10


	8. The snakepit

**Im very sorry that i gave up on this story. but, i decided to continue writing and hope that you continue reading.**

--------------

**GPOV**

Yes, the night had finally arrived. Standing in front of the mirror in my two piece ensemble, which ironically reflected the colors of Slytherin. Lavender was also in her not so modest black number which definitely flattered her body. Her hair was curled and cascaded down her back, whereas mine was straitened. Both of us decided to make our eyes look intense with dark eyeliner and mascara, however i had an extra touch of green eyeshadow along the inner corner of my eyes. My lips were coated in a light gloss and Lavenders was in a red gloss. We were dressed to impress and hoped we did just that. Turning to Lav as we inspect ourselves one last time, I say,

"Lav, you dont expect anyone will get too mad that we're at the bash, do you?"

"No Gin, it'll be fine, stop worrying, tonight is about fun!"

And with that we turned and left our dorm. Passing through the common room we were met with curious looks of other students wondering where we were headed.

Dean Thomas looks up and says, "Blimey Ginny, headed somewhere?"

"No Dean, i dress like this everyday, haven't you realized?" i asked jokingly. Honestly, _boys._

Seamus joins the conversation. "Believe me, if that were true, we would have realized. So are you going to tell us where your headed?"

Lavender turns towards them smiling mischievously saying, "Not a chance."

With that, they left the common room leaving the other two bewildered.

Dra- _Malfoy_, I correc" ted my thoughts, had given us directions on how to get to the Slytherin common room. Making our way deeper into the dungeons, we turned what was to be the final corner and see Malfoy and Zabini casually waiting outside the Slytherin portrait. Blaise was dressed in a black dress shirt which was left unbuttoned to an extent that you could see the sculpted chest beneath with long black pants. Malfoy on the other hand was dressed in a fitted black T shirt which also hinted to the fit body he acquired through Quidditch. Like Zabini, he also wore long black pants. They both looked very sharp. Hearing us approach they turned their heads towards us, smirks growing larger, and gave us a once over.

"Well, well, well, I cant sincerely say that I'm completely upset that you won the bet." Zabini said as we stopped in front of them.

"Zabini, as touching as that is, will you please just get on with it and let us in?" I asked.

"Seeing as Weaselette here is not in the mood for small talk, let the festivities begin." Malfoy said, and he turned towards the portrait, whispered the password, and with that, we all made our way towards the now audible booming music.

The Slytherin common room was much like the Gryffindor one except the color scheme had switched to green and silver, and often times there would be a snake incorporated into the design. It also didn't let you forget you were in the dungeons. It truly was a place worthy to be the snake pit. Music was booming, but from where, I had no clue. The whole room was heated from the close bodies, swaying and constantly moving to the music. The smell of alcohol was strong and as I looked around there were several different color drinks in shot glasses on the scattered throughout the room. There was also several firewhiskey kegs located around the room.

The people who were still sober enough to recognize our entrance gave us inquiring looks, some even lustful from the guys, yet didnt make any form of confrontation seeing that we were with Malfoy and Zabini.

"Well, I must say, I'm impressed. Who knew Slytherin could actually unwind from their uptight selves." I said.

Zabini just smiled and held out two pink drinks. "Watermelon firewhiskey"

Lavender and I accepted them and downedthem at once.

It was Malfoy's turn to be impressed, "I guess the little lions are braver than we thought."

"You bet."

We stood on the side of the crowd for a while making small talk, each of us having several more drinks.

Beginning to feel carefree from the drinks, I turn to explore the rest of the room. Making my way through the swaying bodies I accidentally run into Theodore Nott, seventh year, very handsome guy with brunette hair and fair skin.

"My, my Weasley, looking awfully nice tonight arent we? And who would have thought, a Weasley at the exclusive Slytherin party" he said

I smile in return saying, "there is always exceptions to every rule."

Nodding he replies, "And for good reason."

By now we were both close in the tight space, and our bodies were swaying with the rest of the room. With our bodies close, hips swaying, and hands on my waist, I am enjoying myself. Until, - "Theo, give me and the Weasellete here a second will you?" I hear Malfoy's voice which sounds unhappy.

Nott reluctantly releases my waist and disappears into the crowd.

Malfoy takes his spot from behind and whispers into my ear, "Now kitten, what would you be dancing with Theodore Nott?"

Swaying and grinding back into him I feel his hands tighten moving from my waist to my hips. "I think the real question is why wouldnt I be, its a party, is it not?"

"I guess you are right. But hey, the current conditions seemed to work out for the better." I feel his hands go down to my thighs then back up, skimming my sides.

Turning around I say, "I guess so." He pulls my hips to his and continue moving my hips from side to side, occasionally shimming my body up and down his. I could feel the effect the drinks were having, I could smell the alcohol on his breath. The song changes and I feel Malfoys leg inching higher between my thighs and could feel his hands dipping to grasp my ass.

-----

**until next time(:**

**Laila10**


	9. The snakepit 2

**well im back from vacationing and decided to update. enjoy(: **

------

We conitinue dancing. Malfoy and I, facing each other. His hand would come up and rest on my hips again, though they would occasionally drift down to my rear or skim my sides. I couldnt help but let my eyes wander. His hair was no longer gelled like when he was younger, but rather looked silky and soft atop his head. I tried to resist running my fingers through it. He had pale yet flawless skin. A perfectly shaped, pointed nose and a strong masculine jaw defined his face. But what caught my eye the most were his eyes. Usually they were beautiful orbs of silver grey, but tonight they were stormy as we danced. I tried to not let him catch me staring, but once or twice our eyes would catch and I would wink to cover up for being caught. The music in the room was pounding in every one of my cells. My body swaying and swiveled of its own accord, and Malfoy, he moved with me.

"Well it seems like we arent the only ones enjoying ourselves." Malfoy comments with a smirk. His head was turned to the left and I followed his eyes. To the left of us was Lavender and Blaise, bodies swaying like ours, but with the addition of a heated lip lock.

I smile, "You're right. They better move that somewhere soon though." I said watching as the two embraced even more heatedly.

"Dont worry, everyone is too smashed to take any notice."

"Ah, but we did. I think that calls for...", saying this I began leading Malfoy to a corner of the room with more drinks.

***

Several drinks later Malfoy and I are back in the middle of dancing bodies. Feeling very buzzed I manage to trip and stumble landing on the floor.

Malfoy clearly looks amused as he looks down at me. "Weasley, how did you manage that?"

How I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. "Well I was about to ask you the same thing. Help me up?" I say raising my hand.

Malfoy pulls me up but I dont let go, rather, I pull myself closer, and bring my face inches away from his. My body is pressed tightly against him and on of his hands were on the small of my back. _Now lets get rid of that smirk._ "Malfoy, some would get the wrong impression if they saw us like this." I whispered into his ear.

"Now, would it really be all that wrong kitten?" he asked smoothly.

"hmmm." I say, not thinking clearly enough for a response. By this time we had slowly managed to make it to a secluded corner of the room. I feel my back hit the wall. I lean my head up and capture Malfoy's lips. He accepts them eagerly and our lips begin to move in unison. Licking my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I deny him, being a tease. He moans a bit and softly bites my bottom lip. They part and our tongues tangle together massaging each others. Its a very heated kiss, and his tongue moved expertly against mine. He moved away from my mouth and placed kisses against my jaw line slowly moving to my neck. He moved down to my colar bone, and made his way up to my ear with little nips and sucks. He softly nibbled on my earlobe then moved to kiss some spot behind my ears and I moaned. With his hips pushed to mine I could feel a very prominent part of him telling me he was enjoying this too. One of his hands skimmed my sides and grazed my left breast. Moaning again, I feel one of his hands go down the the hem of my shirt and slowly make its way up over my stomach and the underside of my bra. With his lips back on mine, I bite his lip, encouraging him not to stop. His hand begins to massage me through my bra. I then feel his hand push up the left side of my bra as he caresses me. Massaging my nipple I arch my back up to him and slowly grind my hips into his.

He groans. I know we shouldnt be doing this in front of everyone, but my body tells me to keep going. Just as I was about to raise my leg and wrap it around Malfoy's waist, I see somebody has noticed us and is pointing. I freeze, and Malfoy feels me, and stops too. I look closer and see its just Lavender, looking VERY drunk and giggling like mad, next to Blaise, who looks amused. I slightly blush and straighten out my clothes.

"False alarm." I say.

Malfoy groans in response and he follows me over to Blaise and Lavender.

"Ginny!" Lavender giggles as we stand before her and Blaise. "Ginny!" she repeats. "Did you know, Draco Malfoy was grabbing you BOOB?"

I laugh and Malfoy and Blaise looks amused. I decide to play along. "He was WHAT? I didnt even notice. Nothing gets by you Lav."

She smiles proudly and holds up her head saying. "Did you know, Blaise Zabini is a GOOD kisser Ginny? Did you know, I mean honestly the way-"

"Lav, I got it. but did you know, Blaise Zabini is standing right next to you, and you have had awfully too much to drink."

She looks to her left, sees Blaise and giggles even more.

Blaise chips in, "you werent too bad yourself." with a chuckle.

Lavender just keeps looking at him.

"Well, it seems like she needs to get to sleep soon. I should probably take her back."

"How about one more dance from you two. End the night nicely." Blaise says.

I look at the state Lavender's in, but then figure Blaise could handle her for a little while longer.

"ok, one more." I smile and feel Malfoy's hands wrap around my waist from behind.


	10. Green Monsters

**GPOV**

It had been two weeks since the Slytherin party. I was sufficiently bombarded with school work. I honestly thought this year would be a bit easier, not worrying about OWLs and all. But, lo and behold, here I was, in the library, _again, _looking up the properties of moonstone. _Snape must be really getting a laugh out of this. Not like he has to worry about quidditch try outs tomorrow. No siree. _I sighed trying to find the right book. It was about six o'clock and most of the other students had gone to the Great Hall for dinner. I finally find the book I need, pick it up, and make my way back to my table.

After some time, I realize I had just read the same sentence five times, had yet to comprehend a word of it, and was on the same page for the past fifteen minutes. I slam the book shut with a sigh calling it a night. With all my books safely tucked back into my bag I make my way to the Great Hall humming under my breath.

When I arrive, Lav already has my seat waiting, and a plate of food with my favorites. _Lav, there's a reason I love you. _

I feel my stomach grumble and make my way to sit down. Turning to Lav I smile "I knew I kept you around for a reason." She laughed and poked me in the side.

"That's the hunger speaking. If you didnt look like you were about to fall asleep on the table, that may have stung." I hear her, but am currently distracted by the taste of mashed potatoes.

"Rough day Gin?" Seamus asked sitting down on my other side. Seamus was nice, dont get me wrong, cute too. We had a thing last year, and it was fun. It's just, after a while, he got clingy. Not like in the over the top, sappy, Patil twins way. No, it was more like he just wanted to know what I was doing at every moment of the day. Long story short, that didnt fly, and I broke it off. But we always stayed friendly and stayed in the same circle of friends.

"Mhmm" I managed to say with my mouth closed due to the food I was consuming. _Did food always taste _this _good? _

Seamus chuckled "Try outs are tomorrow? Your going right?" he asked.

"Yea. Wait, are you trying out too?" I got a little excited, Seamus is really nice and would be good to have around. But, I didnt think he even played. "Hold on, do you even play?" _Nice personal filter Gin. _" I mean, I never knew that you did," I added quickly so my comment didnt come off as rude.

"No, but I was thinking about dropping by with Dean after we get help from Neville on our herbology paper. I guess I'll see you then?"

"Yea definitely."

At that moment, Neville gasped. Looking up I saw that he managed to knock down not one, but two pumpkin juice glasses, causing them to spill across the table. Luckily for me I was safe. Turning to my side, I try to contain my self while taking in Seamus' condition. He had not been so lucky.

"You know Seamus, orange really is a good look for you."

His eyes greeted me with a glare and I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst out laughing.

"Oh, yea, you think you're so cute don't you?" he asked trying to stay mad but instead barely keeping his own laughter in.

"Yea, I do. Thanks for mentioning it!" I smile and pick up my napkin. I start patting down on Seamus' shirt, trying to absorb some of the pumpkin juice. _Well this is obviously not working. Oh wait..._

"You know, its really funny how easily I forget about my wand" And with that, I whip out my wand, swish it through the air and everything is back to normal. No more orange Seamus.

**DPOV**

Pansy was rattling off about her Halloween costume next to me. I wasn't exactly paying attention but I did hear the word "vampire" pop up occasionally. I let Blaise listen to her as she trudged on through the conversation and started talking about decorations for some party. I, myself, was preoccupied observing a certain Gryffindor. _Well two Gryffindors_, I thought to myself bitterly.

Seamus Finnigan had just taken a seat next to Weasley. She didn't seem to be paying him much mind at first. Interestingly enough, she was very intently looking at her mashed potatoes as if she were about to pledge her love to them. I laughed in my head a bit at that. _She is peculiar_, I thought. My thoughts however, were cut short when she looked up to Finnegan, her eyes flashing with excitement for the first time. There were shakings of the heads, noddings of the heads, and lots of smiling. _A little too much smiling if you ask me._ Wait? Where did that thought come from. It didn't matter who smiled, when the smiled, or whom they were smiling with. That's when I noticed Finnegan leaning in to Ginn- _Weasley. _Luckily, Longbottom managed to spill pumpkin juice all over Finnegan. _Bravo Longbottom. Your clumsy skills are finally proving to be useful. _Wait, what was I thinking? It doesn't matter who leans into Weasley, even if they both seem to be enjoying each others company. _Oh yes it does, _I thougt as I watched as Weasley herself got close to Finnegan and began rubbing her napkin clad hand against him trying to clean him off. Finnegan, seemed to be enjoying it far too much. I didnt realize I was glaring until I saw Finnegan _discreetly _look down Ginny's shirt. _Ginny? Ginny? No, Weasley. Yea, that's what I meant._

"You know Draco, he'd have holes burned into the back of his head by now if your glaring actually had an effect," Blaise said with an amused grin on his face.

"Yea Drake, he's right you know." She stared at me, then glanced back to the Gryffindor table. A mischievous smile grew across her face. "Who'd of thunk it?"

I didn't like that smile on her face. It meant she was up to something. "Thunk what? I'm not doing anything" I said.

"Not yet your not." she replied.

_Wait, what did that mean. She looked like she had a plan. Oh no. _I groaned looking up at Pansy. "Pans, whatever it is, dont get any ideas. I dont care about the Weaselette, and I really don't give a rats ass about Finnegan. So whatever that smile on your face means, don't."

The damn pixie's smile grew bigger. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Blaise smirk. I looked across the room momentarily and noticed Weasley finally realized she could do magic and has stopped rubbing Finnegan. _Good. _When I looked back at Pansy I knew my glance didn't go unnoticed.

"I didn't need to say a thing." She giggled and glanced up at Blaise. "I didn't say a thing did I Blaise?" she asked, absolutely too chipper about this.

"Nope, no you didn't Pans." Blaise responded. I wanted to punch him.

"Now what, in the name of Merlin's beard are you two going on about?" I demanded getting frustrated.

"I just smiled, and you, yourself, rattled on and on about Ginny Weasley and Finnegan. I didn't need to say a thing. You make it too easy Drake." she exclaimed.

Then it dawned on me. I suddenly realized what I had done. Neither Blaise nor Pansy even mentioned the two Gryffindors names. Im sure they were thinking them, but they didnt even need to say them. _No, they didnt, because you, Draco Malfoy, just babbled about Finnegan and Ginny which is practically admitting that you're jealous. Wait, Ginny? Not again. Its Weasley. Or Weaselette. Or kitten, _I thought and I was instantly in a better mood thinking of ways I could make her purr. _Pervert. _Yea, whatever.

"Yea, you just walked into that one mate." Blaise said smirking at me.

Wait, was I jealous? _No, Malfoy's dont get jealous. Not even about gorgeous blond Gryffindors who are passionate about mash potatoes and love hot chocolate. Nope, not even then._ With my mind at ease I scooped another spoonful of food into my mouth.

**A/N.**

**I have decided that i actually like this story and am going to continue it. I know its been over a year, but bear with me. I really will try and update more. **

**No, i will not try, i _will_ update more!**

**Ok, enough over dramatic speaking for me. Just please review. I know this was a boring one, but I was rusty and just wanted to settle back into the story slowly. I already know what Im going to write about next chapter so thats encouraging.**

**Anyways, please review! Thanks.**

**-Laila10  
**


End file.
